


True Shipping

by FightTheThorn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cigarettes, Cooking, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Pirates, Romance, Shipmates, Shipping, Smoking, Straw Hat Pirates, Suits, Swordsman, sword - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FightTheThorn/pseuds/FightTheThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a man is out to sea for months on end, it's hard to ignore a strong desire and need: Lust. It's a feeling in men that cannot be forgotten. With two women aboard the ship and uninterested in their needs, Zoro and the others are forced to seek other means to release their burdens. Can Sanji and Zoro find love in meaningless release?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bead of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-chapter story

The moon hung in the sky, surrounded by stars when the Straw Hat Pirate crew finally decided to head off to sleep, anchoring for the night.

Nami, the navigator, took Princess Vivi into her room and locked the door behind them. As if any of the males on the ship were interested in doing things to either of them. Luffy was the only idiotic one on the ship and he wasn’t a usual “male.”

Sanji, the ship’s cook; Usopp, their targeting specialist (and coward); Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates; and Zoro, swordsman specializing in the three sword technique, all headed off into the small bunker to spend their night on the hammocks there.

They all clamored in before the door closed and crawled into their hammocks.

When there are four guys in a bunker, one’s mind begins to wonder before going off to sleep. Luffy and Usopp are an exception because they’re not normal in any sense of the word. Zoro and Sanji, however, were different.

It’s hard to forget one’s feelings at sea where a void is unfulfilled.

The next morning, Sanji woke up early, just as he always had, to make breakfast for the six member crew.

Princess Vivi and Nami were the highlights of his morning. They would enter his humble kitchen and eat his food with delight, offering him compliments or pitching in pleasant conversations.

Nami was rather bossy most of the time, but Sanji didn’t care. She was a woman on a boat. For a sailor, that was like getting to second base.

Vivi just didn’t seem interested in anything except the safety of her kingdom, which left Sanji stuck in a room full of unsociable males.

This morning, he decided to whip up some omelets. Ah, the omelet. Such a simple, yet elegant, start to a morning of ship sailing. What would go best with it other than a side of golden hash browns, oranges, and other assorted fruits decorating the rim of the plate for a feast of the eyes and stomach? It was important to create something both delicious to the taste and healthy for the crew. Many would find themselves deprived of valuable nutrients that they just wouldn’t be able to get without a competent chef. Luckily, they had Sanji.

The door to the kitchen swung open and Zoro’s voice came from the door arch. His long muscular arm held the door against the wall, his light green eyes staring directly at their cook. “Oi, is the food ready yet?”

He bit his lip and angrily spat back. “Did I call for you all to come in?”

There was a small growl before Zoro walked inside, taking a seat on the end closest to Sanji’s workplace, as always, pushing the chair back until it rest on its hind legs. He balanced it there and closed his eyes contentedly. “I’ll just wait. Nothin’ like a good nap before a meal, hm?”

“I don’t remember givin’ a shit about your needs, you-“

Nami entered, smiling wide with Vivi in tow. “Sanji, is the food ready yet?”

It was almost as if he wasn’t fighting with Zoro at all. He turned to face his new guests with affection in his eyes. “Oh, Nami! It’s almost finished, my love! Just a few more minutes!”

Zoro frowned, folding his arms in front of him and sending a glare at the back of Sanji’s head.

Their chef only had a pleasant attitude whenever Nami or Vivi spoke to him. Most of the crew actually believed that the only reason that Sanji was on the ship in the first place was because Nami was going to be on board. Which none of them minded, because they might have died off if not for their chef extraordinaire.

They needed someone to cook their meals and Nami got the attention she wanted. A win-win, according to Zoro.

The swordsman said nothing to the sudden change of attitude, but seemed more on edge than before, his eyebrow twitching in obvious resentment.

Finally, the last of the crew entered both sporting a large yawn as they took their seats.

Luffy politely covered his mouth, though it was probably more due to habit than actual manners.

Usopp simply entered and began talking through his yawn. “Is breakfast served yet?”

Sanji’s hand shook in agitation before beginning to place the food on the plates. He was starting to feel rather taken advantage of. “Shut yer pie holes and sit down. I’ll serve it when I serve it! You good for nothing…” He trailed off, mumbling to himself as he picked up the plates and balanced them expertly on his hands, elbows, and head.

Luffy let out obnoxious praise and thrust his hands in the air, fork and knife held in his hands. “Hurray! Sanji’s cooking!”

Their beautiful blue haired Princess smiled softly at Luffy’s reaction and said a pleasant “Thank you, Mr. Sanji” when he passed her the plate.

He sighed happily as he passed out the girl’s food first and then went around to everyone before ending with Zoro. Sanji seemed less concerned that the crew get their food than their female companions. Once he’d even mentioned that the girls would have the freshest supplies in their food while the rest of the crew received the rotten and less flavorful food.

Either way, Zoro took his food. Just before inserting the food into his mouth via fork, he muttered “It’s as if you think giving them food will get you laid.”

The blonde balled up his fist, but just as Zoro said nothing to his instantaneous change earlier, he too said nothing and began eating.

“Sanji, you’re really a genius with food.” Nami grinned, eating slowly and savoring each bite. There was no hurry, unlike the way Luffy would shovel everything down and be completely unaware of how full he really was, Nami didn’t find the need to rush to her job.

“Thank you, Nami!” He returned the smile, forking some of the potatoes and chewing them even more slowly than her. A true chef’s way.

Just beside her, Vivi nodded, piping up her own addition to the conversation. “She’s absolutely correct, Mr. Sanji. Each bite is as magnificent as the last, not to mention that even foods I’d grown picky of in the past resort to nothing with your food.”  
Sanji just chuckled, taking a cigarette from his infinite supply and placing it between his lips before setting it ablaze with a pocket lighter. “You flatter me, Vivi. I’d gladly offer you seconds, if you like.”

His green-clad mate raised his plate up to Sanji, just under the cigarette. “I’ll take a second helping.”The reaction he received was quite unlike what he was expecting.

Sanji let out a low growl. “Did you even taste the food I made?”Then he snatched the plate and stood, putting more potatoes and fruit on it before spitefully tossing the plate onto the table before Zoro.

Zoro, again, said nothing and ate his food without reply.


	2. Sleeping Lions Awake

Snore.

"Idiot, wake up."

Snore.

"Do you want your damn food or not?"

Zoro took in a whiff of the air before cracking open his right eye and peeking out.

It must've been mid-day because the sunlight was intruding through the blinds on the window. The sea-salt air filled the bunker with its smell, but the food being held out to him fought it back and tempted the swordsman to move in response.

The cook stood before him in his nice collared black shirt and tie with a plate of boar meat served beside vegetables balanced in his hand. "I can just as easily give this food to the bottomless pit if you're not interested."

He let out a soft groan, gently scratching his bare chest before tiredly pulling himself up to swing his legs over the edge of the hammock. Zoro stretched his arms above his head and let out a yawn before taking a moment to stare at Sanji's face for a moment, taking in the cocky expression with the cigarette placed precariously on his bottom lip.

The white smoke of the cigarette emitted from the stick floated up and, for a second, held his attention.

Sanji looked him over with a stead-fast curiosity. He agreed in the notion of taking off one's shirt in the heat he'd walked in to.

Zoro glanced around, seeing that they were alone in the bunker for the first time in a few weeks. There was little to do on a small ship and if they were ever alone in the same room together, Zoro was more than likely sleeping in the hammock or against the back of the small cabin on deck.

"Thanks." He reached out and took the plate, hopping down from his bed in one motion. Zoro lifted a booted foot to scratch the back of his leg in a thoughtful way. His waistband had shifted higher on his body due to his sleeping position and he quickly pushed it back down to where it should be.

Sanji simply watched as Zoro finished fixing his appearance to his own satisfaction and then began to eat what he had been given.

The expressionless blank face he had always bothered the cook, whom had gone out of his way to make the food and then bring it into the bunker for him and received little gratitude. "Do you like it?" He pulled his cigarette out and puffed the smoke toward the ceiling.

Zoro shrugged uncaringly. "Would you like to try it?"He forked a piece of the cut meat and held it out for Sanji to taste.

Furious would be an understatement as Sanji curtly shook his head and glared at his companion. Yet, he couldn't take his eyes off of the nice collection of abs Zoro had building up.

He shrugged in reply, putting the food into his mouth anyway, but instead of beginning to chew it, he reached out with his free hand and grasped Sanji's tie in his tight fist. Zoro pulled him into an unexpected kiss.

Flabbergasted and utterly taken by surprise, Sanji could only watch Zoro's eyes close and feel the food being slipped into his mouth by the other's tongue.

Zoro acted as if he hadn't just done an unspeakable act, pulling back and starting to eat again.

Sanji could only stand in the same stance he'd been pulled into, with his mouth slightly agape and eyes wide. "What…?"

He glanced up, waiting to see if Sanji was going to continue before ignoring the word and taking another bite. "Thanks for waking me up. I think I'm going to go out on deck and take a nap 'till it's night." Zoro patted Sanji's shoulder as he passed him, walking with the plate to the door.

Just as his hand reached the door knob, he heard an angry sort of squeal behind him.

There was a deep swallow before he actually heard the rough chef call. "What do you think you're doing? Did you just bloody kiss me?"

Zoro turned around, blinking as if he had absolutely no idea what the blonde was talking about. "You didn't like the food?"

"W-what the hell is wrong with you?" He sounded as if he was becoming hysterical. "You just fucking kissed me!"

"Stop your whining. It wasn't that bad. You should apologize to me for that empty passionless," he imitated the face Sanji made, "face."

It was like Sanji couldn't believe what was going on. "I think that complaining about a guy kissing me out of no-where is a very appropriate reaction!"

He thought over the response and shrugged once more. "If I'd given you warning you'd be less upset about it?"

Sanji simply stood there with his mouth open as if he couldn't believe what Zoro had just said. "Well, that's one of the problems here."

The sword-wielder put the plate he was holding on the dresser top and walked over to Sanji. "I'm going to kiss you." Without giving him a chance to say anything against the comment, he took both his hands and placed them on Sanji's cheeks before leaning in to kiss him.

It wasn't long this time before he felt a reaction. However, it wasn't something he had quite wanted. Maybe he was hoping to be kissed back or to feel a little more contact, but instead he received a fist to the face. That was more expected.

Sanji's rule about not using his hands to fight seemed to have taken a backseat to his incredulous anger. "Listen here, you bastard. I'm not gay and if I were I wouldn't pick you to be into. Got that?" He glared at Zoro before stalking off to the door and opened it.

The next sounds Zoro heard were a slam and the snicker escaping from inside him. "That was fun."

Zoro knew that if Sanji wasn't getting anywhere with their two lady crew mates, that the sudden introduction into an outlet for those lustful pent up feelings would become appealing to the young chef sooner or later.

Maybe he wasn't the kind of guy Sanji would be in to now, but it was only a matter of time before he realized that Zoro was the type of guy that he wanted to be with.

And then Zoro would take control.


	3. Seconds

Sanji had done his very best to avoid Zoro over the course of the next few days. He spent most of the day in the kitchen and had visibly begun taking no pleasure in the compliments his lady crew members offered him. Instead, he would cook their food and once they had filed inside and taken their seats, he'd give them their plates and leave with his own plate.

Vivi finally expressed her worry after three days, but Nami immediately wrote off the issue as Sanji being in a "mood." "But… Nami, what if he's going into a withdrawal of some sort?"

Nami shook her head. "If you're right and it is a withdrawal, it's not due to his cigarettes. Whenever we dock near a town, he always stocks up and makes sure that he has plenty. I've seen him with at least twenty cartons of those cigarettes and he's still got thirty more down in the cargo hold. He's never mentioned anything except cooking and that All-Blue he's searching for. If he's bothered by something, it's probably a problem best left alone. There's a high possibility that we'll only make it worse."

"Sanji's really scary when he gets mad, so I'm with Nami. I don't think that we should get involved with his issues. I don't want to deal with him like that…" Usopp's cowardly nature revealed itself exactly on schedule and only made the other crew members all the more sure that he hadn't changed much – if at all - since they found him on the island and brought him along on the sea-adventure.

None of this helped to comfort the Princess' worries, but before she could say anything in reply, Luffy's laughter filled the room, half-chewed food falling out of his mouth in the process.

He spoke even with food chunks spewing out. "I say, if Sanji's got a problem, we fix it! Maybe he's just needs some meat!" A typical response from Luffy, but thankfully both Nami and Usopp shot him down.

Zoro had smartly kept himself out of the conversation all the while, leaning back in his chair as he usually did. He eventually shifted forward and let his chair touch the ground before pushing it back and rising to his feet.

His eyes were unfocused, his thoughts elsewhere. He was more invested in it than he was listening to the loud ruckus that Luffy was known to bring to the crew's lives. His hand steadily held the empty plate as he walked toward the door.

"Oh, are you leaving, Mr. Bushido?" Vivi caught him, her eyes revealing her concern. "We're not bothering you are we?"

He turned his head to look over his shoulder and shrugged. "I'm just going to sit on deck and enjoy the sunlight. Let me know what you plan to do." With that, he walked out, closing the kitchen door behind him.

No one else seemed to be bothered much by his absence, as he heard a commotion rise behind the wooden door the moment he'd closed it.

His eyes searched the main deck and then looked around him. Almost knowingly, he walked to the left stair and climbed it, the soft heel of his boots clicking against the wooden steps. Once again, Zoro glanced around and saw no sign of the cook.

As if told by some travelling seagull, he walked to the centre beam and placed the plate in between his teeth. He began to climb the metal bars up to the crow's nest with the empty plate tightly, and safely, between his teeth.

He reached the top in no time at all, poking his head over the basket to see Sanji sitting there.

The blonde had finished off the plate he'd made and was staring up into the sky in an empty sort of way.

Zoro switched the plate to his hand and called to the other. "Oi, Love Cook."

Sanji jumped his eyes wide as he answered the call with a scowl. Zoro was the last person he wanted to talk to. "What?"

"I want seconds."

The blonde only seemed angrier at this. "Go away, ya bastard. The only seconds you'll get from me is a second punch in the face."

Zoro took that to mean "come sit with me" because he climbed into the basket, moving his legs so that he was sitting crisscross and watched the blonde's burning hate with some entertainment. "Are you still that angry over a little kiss?" He smirked mockingly, raising his hands to shoulder level with palms out, the plate still gripped tightly in his hand. "Whoa, who knew that the love cook was so temperamental?"

At this, Sanji stood, hands balled into fists and brows digging into his eyes. "You…"

The boat offered a violent shake as the waves began to hit the side.

Sanji toppled forward, landing on top of Zoro.

Almost as if it were a sixth sense, the green-clad man let the plate go and reached out instead for the blonde, holding Sanji tight to prevent him from falling. The blonde held onto the swordsman, the waves continuously attacking the ship starboard. "You okay?"

There was a pause as the blonde's cheeks turned a light pink. "Yeah… now let go."

"You're holding onto me."

Another flush of red tainted his cheeks as he let go, but found that he was still being pressed into the other's chest. "Now it's just you. Let me go."

Zoro frowned. "No."

"The fuck you mean 'no'? Lemme go!"

Pulling him closer only made Sanji push at his chest, but it was starting to rain now and the waves were making it only that much more difficult to stand.

"I don't want to."

"Son of a…" Sanji spent a good minute or two struggling in the hug before he forgot why he was trying to get away in the first place.

The warmth of Zoro's body had become rather comforting with the rain pelting them up in the Crow's Nest. He gave up, just lying there with his arms pressed against Zoro's chest, the top of his head resting in the nape of his neck, and listening to the swordsman's soft breathing.

The wind began to grow harsher, but they could barely notice it between the rain and Zoro's hold on the cook.

Neither said a word.

Zoro's head was upturned, gazing up as the water began to accumulate on his face, yet he didn't flinch as they were pelted at him, nor did his grip waver. He had complete control over it. He'd wanted to be like this since he kissed the young cook, no matter how unwilling Sanji might be pressed against him.

"I… told you… I'm not gay." Sanji buried his face into Zoro's chest, letting his words become muffled in the white shirt.

Zoro didn't remove his eyes from the dark clouds above, growling menacingly at him. "I believe you."

Sanji took a moment to think about how to phrase what he wanted to say. His fingers gripped the wet shirt in desperation. "Then why do you keep doing this to me? Why can't you just leave me be?"

"I don't know." His reply was honest.

The blonde hair, which had been tickling Zoro's chin, moved away, forcing the light chocolate brown hues to lock on Zoro's face. "What's that supposed to mean? You're just doing this to screw me around?"

Zoro shifted his head down in response, gazing directly into the eyes watching his own.

They lay like that for a while, just staring into each other's eyes.

Unable to think of a proper response, Zoro leaned in and kissed Sanji. His lips pressed softly against the blonde's.

This time, Sanji didn't push him away, but was still a little cautious as Zoro kept the kiss clean and as passionless as he could muster. Almost as if he was waiting for the other to kiss back.

Gingerly, Sanji kissed back, feeling an instant tingle in his lips as they cocked their heads opposite of one another and began to incorporate tongue.

Zoro's hold on him tightened and pulled him further in.

Their tongues seemed to be in a seductive dance, fighting to get into the other's mouth. Soon, Zoro triumphed and moved the fun into the cook's mouth.

By now, his legs stretched out before him, tangling with Sanji's instinctively.

It had become a quiet session, neither making so much as a peep besides the heavy breathing into each one another's mouths. Not that it would have mattered if they had. The rain, thunder, and the wind had all but impaired them.

The cook couldn't hold back his lust any longer, pushing himself into the kiss whole-heartedly.

Yet, there was a call for the two of them; innocent, yet alarming below them. They hadn't noticed it at first, with the weather roaring at them, Vivi's voice mixed in, but she was calling up to the nest, practically screaming.

"Zoro! Sanji! Are you up there?" She huffed. "Nami says that there's a hurricane coming and that she needs all hands on deck as soon as possible!"

Zoro's grip on Sanji weakened. He released him to pull his upper body up a little and bend his head back to look out with his left eye peeking over the basket to see Vivi with her hands cupped around her mouth to increase her range.

Sanji pulled back, sitting against the opposite end of the basket, running his fingers through his hair and picking up the cigarette he'd dropped in the midst of their kissing. He inserted it in between his lips again and lit it with the lighter he kept hidden in his suit's pocket. "Thank you, Mrs. Vivi! Down in a minute."He wasn't sure if she heard, but it didn't matter.

There was still a small problem that they had to take care of. The final word.

Sanji didn't look at Zoro, instead just looking down into the bottom of the nest. The chef spoke first. "It was two kisses. Not one."

He shook his head in a disbelieving way. "That's what you caught on?"

Saying nothing in particular, Sanji puffed out another smoke cloud. "We don't speak of this."

A chuckle met this command. "I didn't plan to, but can you keep away from me?" Zoro simply smiled as he switched to sitting on his knees. He bent forward and cupped Sanji's chin. A final kiss was all Zoro had left to say before pulling away and starting to climb down. The empty plate picked up amidst the movement.

Sanji's cheeks were flushed as he bowed his head and then raised it to watch Zoro grab hold of the metal bars. "You'll cave before I do, bastard…"

The rain roared at them as Zoro's head disappeared and left Sanji sitting alone just had he had begun.

He could swear he heard a mocking chuckle, but figured it was the weather playing tricks on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own One Piece. All credit goes to the makers of the animation.


End file.
